


A Brother's Worry

by TrashcanKitty



Series: Left In The Aftermath [4]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: A War Story, Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Some In-Fighting between Company of Light members, Some trauma stuff, War backdrop, War going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: It's all going to be over soon.Griffin's going to be 'arrested' by the Company of Light and this whole charade with them can be over and they can go back to living their lives.Right?Then why has she suddenly stopped responding to his messages? What's going on out there?
Relationships: Faragonda/Hagen (Winx Club), Marion/Oritel (Winx Club), Others but are less important because these aren't even completely important, Palladium (Winx Club)/Original Character(s)
Series: Left In The Aftermath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588174
Comments: 63
Kudos: 10





	1. Just One Week

**Just One Week**

“Okay, read the plan back to me.”

Salvador rolled his eyes, looking the notebook over. “You’re acting as if I don’t know what I’m doing, Little Sister.”

He could hear her scoff on the other end. “Just read the damn plan back to me, Salvador.” He couldn’t stop himself from tsking at her.

“Temper, temper Griffin… I’m starting to think your _partner_ is rubbing off on you.” Salvador couldn’t help but tease her, his mind picturing the look of anger on her face and the way her eyes narrowed when she was pissed.

“Don’t call him that. I’m only doing what I have to do and you know it.” Oh, he knew it. Griffin couldn’t stand Valtor. He was, in her own words, too smug and arrogant for his own good. His “ego” would get him or someone else killed. And the fact he preferred to just force his way into situations instead of plan around them made her blood boil.

(Any other time, any other place, Salvador would have accused her of having a crush. But he knew better. You never slept with the enemy. No matter how attractive.)

_Not that he found any of the Coven members attractive… Granted, some seemed to come straight from those lame dime store novels…_

No. He had Palladium. (It was still new-ish. But it was real and there weren’t any obvious secrets there… Unless the elf was secretly working for the Coven… Though with how empathic elves were… That was unlikely.)

“I’m sorry to offend, Sister Dear, but you do seem more… Agitated than normal.”

“They want to put me into a blood bond, Salvador… I’m not agitated I’m…” She let out a sigh and there was movement. She must have moved to her desk, judging by the sounds on the other end. “I’m worried.” Her voice was softer. He could practically feel the panic coming over the phone.

There was a reason Salvador was quarterbacking this mission with Griffin. She could talk to him on the phone and no one in the Coven would be suspicious. After all, he was her brother and no one knew he was on the Company’s side… A perfect set-up. (Especially with a few well-placed spells to scramble what they were actually saying into something mundane…)

Salvador gave a soft smile, leaning back in his chair, feet propped on the table. (He could hear her chastising him now, if she could only see him…)

“No one is going to bond to you, Griffin. We’re getting you out of there during the raid next week. All you have to do is play along and make it look good.”

“Which one is going to be the one to _beat_ me, anyway? I don’t think Saladin has the power level to make it believable… And Marion would be overkill enough they’d know something was wrong. Maybe Alyssa?”

“I was thinking Faragonda… You two are counterparts and it’d be believable for the two of you to fight. See which part is stronger, dark or light. But because the plan calls for you to be _arrested_ , you’ll end up beaten.”

He could hear her snort. “Faragonda hasn’t beaten me in a sparring match in years.”

“She will this time, assuming you can swallow some pride and let your ego take a vacation.” He teased. “I know she’d never hold it over you.”

Silence. “She’d better not or I’ll dewing her myself.” There was noise on her end. “Gotta go… Apparently Zatura and Mandragora are determined that we’ll be spending some bonding time together…”

Salvador chuckled. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Little Sister. We’ve got to keep you pure and virtuous.”

Griffin snickered. “I think I missed that memo sophomore year…” Salvador groaned, shaking his head.

“Not something I wanted to know.”

“Says the man who has always made jokes about his own sex life?”

Salvador laughed. “I’m a ‘do as I say, not as I do’ sort of brother.”

“Right.” A laugh, more noise. “See you later, Sal.”

“Later, Griffin. And remember to be on your best behavior.” He teased, hanging up the phone.

He could feel a bit of relief welling inside of him, tension loosening in his body.

It was no secret he despised this mission. He was against it from the start; why should his sister be putting herself on the line for those who had been putting others like her, like him, in camps to drain their magic? Why should they help in anyway when it seemed the entire Magic Dimension was against them?

Not to mention the risks of backstabbing the Ancestral Witches like this… They were three of the most powerful witches in the known realms. If they knew what Griffin was really doing… They’d kill her, no questions asked.

_He’d begged her not to take this mission. But she was so damn insistent. “Think of the good that come from this. We can change opinions. We’d have the royals from several realms on our side to combat the Council’s decision on the camps…”_

_“My research would be fully funded. I’d be able to prove the need for dark and light magic.”_

_“You don’t have to trust them. Trust me. I can do this.”_

_“Salvador, you and I both know I’m the best chance at winning this war. Think about it, if the Ancestral Witches win, we’ll all be dead or slaves. Is that what you want?”_

She always had to have such compelling arguments… She always had to be right.

And she was. The evidence she’d gathered, the information and power records she’d kept and given to them over the past few months have drastically changed the course of the war.

They’d managed to claim major victories over the Ancestral army and had even managed to put a few away in Omega. With her charts and profiles, their soldiers were able to simulate more accurate battles with Coven members and figure out ways to beat them.

And it was all thanks to her and this hare-brained scheme of Oritel and Marion’s.

But that didn’t help how he felt every day. Always worried that she’d be found out or injured.

Worries that were well founded considering the time the Council had contracted Witch Hunters to trap and execute the witches helping the Ancestral army…

He felt his heart stop when Faragonda said the hunters had gotten to Griffin and Mandragora during one of their recon missions for the Coven. How relieved he’d been when he’d heard the witches had been freed and the hunters had been found burned alive.

Salvador shook his head, putting his notebook and phone away. It would all be over soon.

In one week, his little sister would be back at the Fortress of Light, safe and sound. They’d get their payment for a job well-done from Oritel and Marion. They’d train soldiers in dark magic tactics… And then they’d go home and wait for it all to blow over.

He’d be able to breathe soundly again.

Just one week. Just one week.


	2. Unsettling

**Unsettling**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Louder and louder the alarm sang its song, causing Salvador to groan as his eyes opened. Laughter came from the other side of the room, footsteps treading over to turn off the dragon-forsaken noise. “Up and attem, Dear.” A familiar teasing voice spoke. Too cheery for the morning. Far too cheery.

Salvador rolled over, placing the pillow over his head. “Don’t wanna… I need at least five more hours of sleep….”

“I tried to tell you to go to bed at a proper time. But you insisted you’d be fine going over the raid plans one more time.” Palladium teased. The smell of coffee began to invade his senses, making him twitch to get up. (The elf really did know the way to his heart…)

Wait…

“Dammit the raid’s today.” Salvador swore, shooting up out of the bed and grabbing for his clothes. “I’ve got to get everyone together and make sure they know their parts…”

Long, slender fingers found their way inside of his hand, threading in between his own fingers. “Salvador. Breathe. You’ve got time to dress and eat before rallying the troops.”

“This isn’t just another raid though, Palla… I’ve got to-”

“Your sister is more than capable of holding her own.” Palladium reminded him. “She’s going to be back safe and sound today.” The elf’s mouth twisted into a smile. “Just hope that Hagen doesn’t hold a grudge against her for stabbing him in the hand last month… Or that Alyssa is forgiving about the Black Willow incident.”

Salvador snorted. Griffin had done well to make it seem like she was one of the Coven’s finest, almost too well in some cases. “She’d better be intact. I’ve still got to pay her back for trying to feed you to a hydra.”

Palladium chuckled, his ears wiggling a bit. “At least she left me with my sword so I could escape.” He kissed Salvador’s cheek. “Besides, I’m fairly certain she did that to remind me not to hurt you.”

“Then she must have our roles reversed. _I’m_ the older brother, _I’m_ the one who gets to torment suitors. Not the other way around.” Salvador pulled his hair back into its ponytail, finishing up his tie. “Come on, we can’t be late to breakfast again… Last time Radius finished all the mindal bacon and I got shit.”

The elfin warrior shook his head. “I’ll never understand how Radius manages to eat his weight and still stay fit…”

“Solarians, my dear… Solarians…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ve got what you need and you know the plan. Be safe out there everyone!” Salvador reminded, watching as the group made their way for the ships. Fairies and soldiers and witches.

Though one stood out, not quite leaving with the rest of her group yet. “Something on your mind, Faragonda?” Salvador teased, making his way toward her. The fairy gave him a look, pulling a loose strand of her hair back.

“I’m just not sure about this, Salvador. Something feels off.” Salvador placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. Reassurance.

“You’re going to be fine. Griffin and I walked this plan over forwards and backwards for the past week. And you know she’s meticulous as hell.” He gave a scandalized look. “Don’t tell me you’ve lost faith in my sister and her planning abilities…?”

Faragonda snorted, moving away from him. “Griffin’s planning isn’t what concerns me, Sal…”

“So it’s my planning? That it?” Salvador gave a bit of a pout. “That just hurts my feelings…”

“Salvador… Do you remember the trip to the Downlands? Because I sure as hell do.” Faragonda reminded him.

He felt his face flushing, a sheepish grin on his face. “I was like… Seventeen. I was young, dumb… Stupid. I’ve matured since then.”

“I mean… I’ve done well so far…” Salvador pointed out. She sighed.

“You’re right. You’re right….” She hugged herself tight. “I just… I don’t know… Something feels soooo wrong.” Blue eyes looked to his amber ones. “Don’t you feel it too?”

Salvador bit his lip, tugging a bit at his tie. “I do. But I’m doing my best not to think too hard on it.” He glanced to where Hagen was waiting, boots tapping impatiently. “You better go. Your ride’s not looking too thrilled.”

Faragonda nodded, moving to turn away. “And Fara?”

“Yeah?” She looked back to him.

“Bring her home in one piece… Okay?”

“Promise.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The infirmary was always busy; Kaia and Ofelia were definitely overworked and underappreciated.

Salvador did what he could to help out; create healing potions for their stock, herb collecting, and even put his own first aid training to use from time to time.

“This is all bullshit. I’m perfectly fine and more than capable of-” Salvador shot Erendor a look.

“I know this is sort of inopportune, Your Highness, but your leg is broken and we can’t risk you out in the field right now. You’ve got a kingdom to think of. And a pregnant wife.” Salvador pointed out, bringing out the pain salves.

He opened one, looking to Erendor. “I’m going let this run into your cast. You won’t feel a thing but a bit of a chill. It’s to help expedite the healing process and erase any leftover pain you might be in.”

Erendor frowned. “And Ofelia knows about this?”

“She signed off on it. Right here.” Salvador brought up his chart. “I don’t know why you’re being so difficult…”

“Maybe it’s because of who’s treating me?” Erendor snipped. Salvador rolled his eyes.

“We can’t all be from the light realms. Now… Unless you have further concerns, I’m going to proceed with applying the salve. Okay?” Salvador showed him the tube, reassuring the king it’d be the only thing applied.

_He absolutely hated dealing with Erendor… Bastard had no regard for anyone who didn’t fit into his little mold. How he made friends with Oritel and Marion was beyond him._

The salve was applied carefully through the small opening in the top of the cast, the goop sliding down. Erendor let out a gasp, his grip tightening on table. “You said it was just chilled.”

“Not my fault you can’t handle the cold.” He quipped, stopping only when the tube was empty. “Congratulations, we’re done now.” He went to dispose of the tube and wash his hands. “Feel free to report back to Ofelia or to Oritel.”

He grabbed a new set of gloves and his next file. “And if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to see my next patient.”

Pandora Oreli. A witch who decided she’d rather take her chances with the Company than the Coven and who had ended up nearly electrocuted for her troubles…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced around the edge of the landing bay, watching as the ships started coming in. Raid was over. And things… Hadn’t went well.

Not that he knew the details… Other than they’d need to start funeral preparations for a few Company members and that they’d need to contact the Council to start on trial prep for some captured Coven soldiers…

The first ship opened up; gurneys with covered bodies were escorted out by some of the Solarian royal guard. Another gurney came down; Saladin was laid out, hair white as snow instead of the inky black it used to be, skin paled and dry, and tears streaming down his normally stoic face.

He was yelling about something, but it was in Callistan. Radius was at his side, trying to console, his head bowed in its own grief.

“What happened?” Salvador found himself asking, looking to Radius who stepped away as soon as Ofelia came on-site.

“There was a banshee… Maeve, I think… She fit Griffin’s description of Maeve.” Radius swallowed. “She… She killed Amelia. And the Black Circle…”

Salvador felt sick, bile rushing up his throat. Amelia was a good woman. Too good for the realms. And beyond good for Saladin…

No one needed to say what the Black Circle did to her. Everyone knew how they operated.

“And… Saladin?”

“Tried to save her. Maeve sang her song to him and… He’s a shell right now.” Radius clenched his fists. “I should have been faster.”

Salvador shook his head, placing a hand on Radius’ shoulder. “Don’t… Don’t do that right now, Radius… You did what you could. These are difficult times right now.”

“And they’re only going to get more difficult…” A soft voice came from behind. They turned, seeing Faragonda who was red-faced and teary-eyed. Salvador frowned, looking around.

Faragonda was supposed to have Griffin in-tow with her. She was supposed to have his sister…

“Fara… What do you mean by that?”

“I mean… Not only have we lost good people… But we didn’t get Griffin either…” Faragonda moved, hugging tight to Salvador. “She wasn’t there at all. She was supposed to be there but she wasn’t and…”

“I think it’s because they found out… About Griffin. Because Zatura was there at the raid and she asked me… If I was missing someone.”

Salvador swore, holding tight to the fairy. His mind was reeling. Zatura? Zatura was… Zatura had been a friend. Why?

And Griffin… Son of a bitch he knew this was a bad idea.

A hand held to his shoulder, a squeezing reassurance. “She’s going to be okay… Your sister’s a strong witch.” Radius reminded Salvador. “She’s clocked me a time or two…”

The words didn’t quite hit him as he held tighter to the fairy.

Griffin was out there still. In their grasp. And if Faragonda was right… They knew.

They knew. And his sister was beyond in danger. His sister could be as good as dead. Unless she talked…

No. She was too stubborn for that shit.

Dammit why did they ever take on these jobs?


	3. Panic

**Panic**

_Just a few more._

Salvador grabbed a few more potion vials and some of the mini-bombs Zarathustra had made, stashing them inside of his bag.

“Wanna tell me where you’re going?” Palladium asked from the doorway. His boots clacked against the wooden floors of their room, a hand grasping Salvador’s wrist. “And why you’re going to need our stash of potions and bombs?”

Amber eyes narrowed. “I’m going to Obsidian to bring my sister back myself. Where else would I be going?”

Palladium shook his head. “Preferably anywhere else.” His grip on Salvador tightened. “You can’t go to Obsidian on your own. The place is crawling with Coven members and shadow creatures. You won’t even get out of the portal good before they’d have you killed.”

Salvador glowered, yanking his arm away. “You’re not going to stop me, Palladium. I’m going to Obsidian and I’m going to bring her back home.”

“Even if it means getting yourself killed in the process?” Palladium argued. “What if you get there and you don’t succeed? Huh? And we get Griffin out and we have to tell her that her brother got himself killed. You wanna do that to her? To us?”

Hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms. There was a tightness winding itself around his insides, a feeling of sickness and anger warring with itself. “Of course not!” He finally found his voice. “But… I can’t just do nothing. What if Faragonda’s right and her cover’s been blown? We’ve read Griffin’s reports. We know what the Ancestral Witches are capable of… Imagine what they’re doing to her.”

“Griffin’s stronger than she-”

“Strength has nothing to do with it! Saladin. Saladin is one of the strongest wizards we know. And right now he’s in a coma in the infirmary because of a single Banshee. And when he awakens, if he awakens, we have to tell him that Amelia is dead.”

“Marion is the strongest of us all, and even her Dragon Fire has its limits when it comes to _them_.” Salvador spat out. “What chance does Griffin have?”

Palladium took Salvador’s hands in his own, squeezing them. “I’ve met your sister, Salvador. She’s resourceful and bright. If there’s a way of getting out of her situation or a way of manipulating it to her advantage, she’ll take it. We just have to bide our time.”

“Bide our time for what? Them to send us her body?”

“For her to either get to us or for us to get to her.” Palladium gestured to his bag, left forgotten on the floor. “You can’t go after her _alone_. But _we_ can get a _raiding_ party together and get her out that way. Because there’s power in numbers and we’d have an actual plan in place.”

A plan. Right.

Preferably one better than the plan he had… Which was basically to throw himself into Obsidian and bomb the place until Griffin was found…

“Where would we even start? I doubt Oritel will let us come up with a raid so soon after this one… Especially since there’s funerals to plan and…”

“And that’s fine. We need to give the Coven time to think they’ve beat us back anyway. Catch them off guard.” Palladium kissed his cheek. “And… It gives us time to question the members that we picked up today.”

Salvador felt his face light up. “That’s right… There were arrests…”

“And one of them has to know something about Griffin and where she’d be kept… Assuming her cover _was_ blown. Which would give us a starting place to start planning around.” Palladium grinned, ears standing up. “Which would give us a better chance at having to convince Oritel and Marion that a raid is a good idea.”

Salvador cupped Palladium’s face, pulling the elf in for a kiss. “Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?”

The elf’s face flushed, a light green over his cheeks. “Well… On occasion… I could always stand to hear it more though.”


	4. Where The Hell Is My Sister?

**Where The Hell Is My Sister?**

He pushed passed Faragonda and Palladium, ducking into the interrogation room before Hagen and Oritel could come in and question their latest Coven catch.

Salvador was running out of patience; he’d already questioned three different Coven members. None of which even knew about Griffin being a member. (And they weren’t lying, truth spells made sure of that.)

So, his hopes lied with Coven member number four.

“You’re not what I was expecting.” Aro Inture. Charming, quiet and unassuming, and definitely a killer. “From what I’ve gathered, I’d have thought the big brute with the large sword would have come to question me. Or perhaps the mighty King of Domino…?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m just a simple wizard. Same as you.” Salvador sat down across from the prisoner, taking him in. (Okay. The man could have been considered majorly attractive… If he weren’t pure evil. And Palladium wasn’t in the equation…)

_Focus._

Aro had his wrists bound by magicuffs, his magic completely severed. He had a gash stitched up on his left temple, bruising around his neck. “Going to question me about my involvement with the Ancestral Witches? Find out what I know?” Aro asked, a smirk on his face.

Salvador tilted his head. “Nope. I know you’re guilty as hell. Can see it in your eyes and from the mark of Lysslis on your hand there.” He gestured to one of his cuffed hands, an eye peeking out from under the cuffs.

“Then what are you going to question me on?” Aro frowned, confused.

“I’m soooo glad you asked.” Salvador reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture of him and Griffin. Her Cloud Tower graduation photo; the witch had her robes on, the different ribbons along her crest to represent her accomplishments, and Salvador was hugging her tight, grinning.

“This witch. Look at her closely. Have you ever noticed her working with you or anyone else you know? And be honest. That truth spell you are under will burn like a bitch otherwise.” Salvador warned.

Aro looked the picture over, giving a manic grin that only those in the Coven could have down pat. “Oh… Yes. Griffin. She’s a smart witch… Too bad she wasn’t smart enough.” Aro cackled.

Salvador narrowed his eyes, his brows furrowing. “And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means this: she shouldn’t have stuck her nose where it doesn’t belong.” Aro tapped on the photo of Griffin. “Her plans, her way with magic… It was breathtaking and brilliant. Beautiful.” Aro cackled.

“You know, I’m from Cybll. It’s a farming realm. Lots of crops and animals. Coops.” His dark eyes glistened, as if on the tip of telling a great joke.

“Where are you going with this?” He’d take the bait. Fine. Might as well get to the punchline.

“We have a saying on Cybll: foxes in hen houses should be wary of the guard dogs.” Aro cackled. “After all, we all know what guard dogs do to foxes.”

Red hot fury flashed through Salvador’s body. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Aro by the collar. The smaller man’s body was forced out of the chair, forced into the wall. “I've trained under Lysslis; do you honestly expect me to be afraid of _you_?” Aro taunted, breathless.

Salvador glowered, letting his magic run free.

A sickly blue substance crawled up Aro’s body, moving to his face. Covered his eyes and his nose and mouth.

The smaller wizard struggled against him, trying to break free, to breathe.

Flames forced Salvador away from Aro, the spell breaking. Large arms had Salvador pulled away from Aro’s body, the younger wizard cackling as Marion got between them, forcing them outside of the interrogation room.

“What the hell, Salvador?!” Oritel yelled in his ear.

“You know we don’t do that here. We’re better than that!” Marion growled at him, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "We're better than _them_."

Salvador phased himself away from Oritel’s death grip, glowering at both of them. “They found out about Griffin!”

Marion turned to Salvador. “Sal… Come on…”

Salvador shook his head. “No. I warned you! I _warned_ you both this would happen. And you kept pushing and pushing and pushing and now!” He felt his anger and fear rising. “And now she’s at the mercy of the Ancestral Witches because you two decided you needed her more than she needed herself!”

“That’s not fair, Salvador. Griffin made up her own mind. Made her own choices. And I hate to say it, but Griffin was well aware of the risks involved when she took this job.” Oritel reminded him.

“The hell she did!” Salvador growled, looking to Marion. “She’s my little sister. The _only_ family I have left. And I may never get to see her again because you two sent her to her death.” He shook his head, fists clenching. “The Council marking us for death was one thing. But you two? You just flat out sent her to hers.”

“Salvador… Griffin’s going to be okay. She’s strong and-”

“You don’t get it, Marion! Neither one of you get it!” Salvador shook his head, wiping at the tears, his body shaking from the anger.

“She’s my _little sister_. I promised _our_ father I’d look out for her. I tried my damndest to talk her out of this mission. I never wanted this for her.”

“But she’s doing her part to protect the Magical Dimension. Isn’t that something to be proud of?” Oritel asked, his voice lowering. “She’s been such an amazing asset for us; we could win the war thanks to her.”

Salvador glowered. His hands went and grabbed Oritel’s armor, shoving the man back. “An asset? Doing her part?!” Salvador seethed. “She’s not one of your damned soldiers, Oritel! She’s a researcher, a lifelong student. She never signed up to be a fighter!”

“Let him go!” Marion pulled Salvador away from Oritel. “Let him go.” She turned Salvador around to face her. “I get it. I do. You’re angry and upset and you have every right to be. But Griffin-”

“But nothing!” He glowered. “You both have sisters. Younger sisters. And yet _mine_ is the only one who put her life on the line.” His control had snapped. He’d was going to end up in Omega for this, but damn if he cared right now.

“And yours? Where are they? Oh, that’s right. Marion’s little sister is hidden on a neutral realm, and you’ve hidden yours at Alfea.” Salvador growled. “You’ve hidden _your_ sisters away, but you took mine.”

Marion and Oritel’s faces seemed flushed. Reddened. Anger? Shame? (They deserved to be ashamed.)

“That’s not-”

“Fair? No. It isn’t. It’s not fair that _my_ little sister had to risk her life, but your little sisters get stay safe and sound. What’s the difference?” He gave a breathless laugh.

“Oh… That’s right. The difference is crystal clear. Griffin’s just another witch to you. Another dark magic user to throw away. And your sisters are daughters of nobility and royalty. And fairies.” He spat at the floor, looking toward Marion.

“I knew Oritel and Erendor bought into that sort of bullshit… But you Marion? I thought you were better than that.” And with that, he stormed away. “You want to arrest me for insubordination, I’ll be in the library planning on how to _save Griffin_ since I’m the only one who seems to give a damn.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salvador looked over the files Griffin had sent before she’d been caught.

Maps and power profiles. A list of known artifacts the Ancestral Witches had. Everything she sent over, he pored through.

Heels clacked behind him; a soft hand placed on his shoulder. “Salvador... Are you okay?” Faragonda’s voice asked. Soft, demure. Quiet.

_She was always so gentle and kind. One of the best women._

He swallowed, turning to face her. Let her see the red face he had, the tears still streaming down his face. “What do you think?” He asked, trying his best not to snap at her. It wasn’t Faragonda’s fault Griffin was in danger. It wasn’t her fault Griffin was at the mercy of Belladonna and her psychotic sisters…

The fairy bit her lip. Her eyes normally shined so bright, but now they seemed dull. A void. She opened her arms. _Can she hug him?_

Salvador wrapped his arms around Faragonda, holding tight to the fairy while he cried. Dainty fingers tangled in his hair, little tears falling onto his shoulder too. (Great. They were both crying.)

“We have to believe she’s okay. We have to keep believing she’s going to be okay.”

“I know… I just… Dammit, Fara… I’m supposed to watch out for her. I’m supposed to protect her and be there for her and-”

“And you have been. This…” She paused, trying to catch her voice before it became hoarse from crying. “Griffin is one of the strongest witches I know. And we’re the most determined people I know. She’ll either find her way to us or we’ll find a way to save her.” Faragonda held him close. “We’ll find a way.”

“I hope so… I…” He swallowed, sniffling. “I don’t think… I don’t think I could survive burying her too…”


	5. Frustration

**Frustration**

Rage settled underneath his skin.

Nothing was making sense anymore. Griffin’s notes about Obsidian and the Coven were starting to run together; the words becoming nonsense the more he pored over them.

_Dammit!_

How was he supposed to bring her home if he couldn’t even fucking concentrate on figuring out the maps and notes?!

His vision blurred, warmth running down his face. (Great. Now he was so frustrated he was crying. Just fucking great.)

“Having issues?” A teasing voice called from behind him. He gave a grunt in response, flipping off the witch.

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit right now, Edi…” Salvador responded, trying to force his brain to focus on the maps.

The chair beside him moved, the smell of perfume assaulting his nostrils (something rare for Ediltrude to wear, meaning she'd been on a mission recently). “Believe it or not, I’m not trying to mess with you. I was asking a legit question.” Her voice was soft, sincere. And dammit that was even worse.

Ediltrude and Zarathustra weren’t known for their niceness or willingness to help out. Just the knowledge that even one of the twins was willing to come here and try to help him spoke volumes of just how fucked up the situation was.

Salvador sighed, wiping at his face. She didn’t need to see his tears. He didn’t need her to feel _sorry_ for him. He wasn’t the one in danger. He wasn’t the one being tortured and beaten and having dragons’ knows what else done to him…

“It’s fine, Edi… I’m just… Trying to figure out the best plan of attack. Like I’ve been doing since I started working for the Company…” He swallowed. “I’m not Griffin, but I’m decent at strategy making…”

“More than decent. You’ve helped us gain our fair share of the wins.” Ediltrude admitted. She leaned over, grabbing for the notebooks with one of her slender hands. “But I’m not quite sure you could come up with a way to launch an assault on Obsidian.”

“Watch me.” The words came out as a growl, his anger seeping out. “I don’t give a damn about what Oritel or Marion or anyone else says. I’m getting my sister back, even if I end up having to storm Obsidian alone.”

“And no one could blame you.” Ediltrude kept her gaze away from him, focused more on the notebook in her hands. (Twitching. Her fingers were twitching and there was some sort of… Morbidity in her eyes. A deep sorrow.)

“I couldn’t… I can’t even begin to imagine how I’d be reacting right now if something happened to Zara…” She set the notebook back down, shaking her head. “And I can only imagine how upset you have to be right now.”

“I’ll be fine once my sister is back in her own room.” Salvador shoved the notes away, forcing himself to stand. His arms fell, his body leaning against the table as his hands caught him. “It’s not right, Edi…”

“It’s not right. Just because she’s not one of their… Just because she’s a witch doesn’t mean she should be tossed aside.” Tears fell more freely, streaming down. Dammit. Dammit. “I can’t bury her too… I can’t…”

Ediltrude wrapped her arms around him. _Fuck… She was hugging him. She was showing affection. He was so fucked…_

“And we won’t.” Her voice sounded so resolute. “As soon as you figure out the best course of action to take on Obsidian and the Coven members there, I promise I’ll be right there. Front and center.”

He knew she would be. She and her sister were in a coven with Griffin. Their own little sisterhood. A trio of chaos.

Salvador gave a nod, forcing the tears back as best he could. “I’d hope so… Zarathustra too.”

“Of course. You know she’s always itching for a fight.” Salvador frowned, glancing to Ediltrude.

“I thought you were the aggressive one?”

She laughed a bit, snickering. “I am. But my younger twin has been trying to woo a certain fairy, so she’s been trying to make herself look… Good.”

That had Salvador laughing. “It’s always a woman.”

“Always.” Ediltrude laughed, tapping on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go grab something to eat? Come back with fresh eyes and a full belly? The research may go better…”

Salvador felt the tension leave, his stomach growling. (He may… Have missed lunch… So food was a good option… Maybe a little rest…)

“You can’t plan a full-on invasion without taking care of yourself, Sal. You won’t be much use to us if you starve yourself to death.” Ediltrude always knew how to make her point.

“Fine. Two hours of rest should suffice… And then back to the drawing board.”

“With my assistance.” Ediltrude smirked. “I can be fun to bounce ideas off of… Maybe even bring Zarathustra into it? She’s trying to figure out how to weaponize viruses, you know?”

Salvador frowned. “That doesn’t sound like the best idea… Isn’t that bio-terrorism?”

“We’re in the middle of war, Sal… And all’s fair in love and war.” Ediltrude nudged him. “Now go. Get some food, get some rest, and we’ll figure this shit out later. Griffin can hold her own for a little while longer.”

_But she shouldn’t have too…_

“You’re right. You’re right. I’m going.” He grabbed his bag, heading for the door.

“And tell your elf ‘hi’ for me!” Ediltrude shouted one last teasing remark. He could still hear her laughing as the door shut behind him.

_Witches._


	6. Carissa

**Carissa**

Salvador frowned, watching in both shock and awe as Luna, Samara, Alyssa, and Julia worked Hagen over.

The soldier grumbled the entire time, growling out insults about himself and argued with the girls. “Why the hell are we doing this again?” “Dammit, Samara that’s too much of the face shit…” “I’m not wearing that lipstick. I’ll look absolutely ridiculous… Well… More so than I already do.”

But they didn’t pay him any attention. Salvador almost couldn’t recognize the man when they were done.

Long dark hair braided back with flowers adorning his locks. Beard shaved off (and grieved over by Hagen when he noticed). Pink lipstick and light blush. Done up nails. And his armor exchanged for an evening gown.

“Why me? Why am I doing this again?” Hagen whined, looking over to Luna.

The new queen of Solaria sighed. “Because my husband’s legs don’t work with this dress, Hag-Heidi.”

Hagen winced at the name. “Still. Why can’t one of you girls go?”

“It’s a drag show, Hagen. We’d stick out. “Alyssa cooed. “Besides, you’re the best man at multitasking. You go and do your show and then report back to us any suspicious activity on Lunaris.”

“Easier said than done.” He took a few steps, grumbling about the shoes. “How the hell do you walk in these?”

“Very carefully.” Samara teased, one hand over her stomach as she laughed (then winced). “Just hold your head high, focus on your balance, and walk like you own the place.”

Salvador walked into the room, letting his presence be known. “You know, Hagen… I could take your place and you be my ‘guard’… If you’ll help me out with a little something later…” He gave a wink, looking Hagen over.

“Seriously, Salvador? We just got him all dressed up!” Julia complained. “And he looks sooo good.”

“My best work really.” Luna chuckled. “I made him glamorous.” Hagen glowered at them, flipping them off.

“You’ve made me a damn doll is what you’ve done…” He looked back to the mirror. “Even if I do have fantastic legs for this…”

Salvador snorted, looking Hagen over. “But can you actually walk and perform in that dress and those heels? Don’t get me wrong, you’re great at learning new skills but it takes time and effort to really learn the art of heel walking.”

“And you have that skill set?” Alyssa asked, crossing her arms. “Because our only other option, if Hagen doesn’t do this, is you.”

Salvador grinned, giving a bow. “I’ve done a few shows in my time… Fundraising for Coventry Academy. Ask Faragonda. She did my makeup last time.”

Hagen extended a hand to Salvador. “As long as I don’t have to wear this damn dress, I’m game for anything.”

“Perfect. I’ll take over the drag show, you be my guard. And then after… You help me with my project.”

“Your project doesn’t have to do with Obsidian does it? Palladium’s worried you’re becoming… Obsessed.” Julia crossed her arms, worry on her face. “And I can’t say I blame him.”

Salvador gave a hum, letting himself stand at full height, hands behind his back. “Obsessed? I prefer the term ‘driven’.” He looked between the girls and Hagen, allowing his façade to drop for a moment. “And I think it’s best you don’t throw stones at glass houses. We all have our reasons for getting involved in this shit; some for personal gain and some for the ‘good of the people,’ which if you ask me is just a fancy way of saying you have savior complexes.”

“So, don’t direct your attention to my _need_ to get my sister out of harms way when none of you have purely altruistic reasons to be in this war.” He looked to Hagen, extending his hand. “Now do we have a deal or not? I’m not exactly known for my patience these days.”

Hagen shook his hand, his grip tight and the acrylic nails glued to his real nails digging into Salvador’s hand. “We’ve got a deal. Let me just get this shit off.”

“And I’ll let you ladies dress me up.” He gave a wink to Luna. “I know you’ll make me look fantastic.”

“If I can make Hagen glamorous, I can make anyone glamorous.” Luna grinned. “Get in the center.”

Salvador took Hagen’s place, watching as the solider left.

Good. He’d do this mission for the Company, and then he’d have Hagen help with his mission to save Griffin. A win-win.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagen looked around the hallway, making sure it was clear. “Come on… Ofelia’s treating her down this way.”

“Why so far from the rest of the infirmary?” Salvador asked, keeping his voice low as Hagen lead him down the hall.

“Because most people don’t survive a trip to Obsidian’s dungeons… She wanted to make sure the girl not only lived, but that she wasn’t a spy or assassin sent by the Coven.”

“But Ofelia cleared her, right?”

“Right. Though she’s not cleared her for questioning yet… Which I have a feeling is why you’ve had me bring you here…?”

Salvador gave a weak smile. “I’ve got to know the truth, Hagen. I’ve got to know if Griffin’s alive.”

“I know.” They made it to the secluded infirmary door. Hagen looked around, checking his watch. “You’ve got ten minutes. Maybe. Make it count.”

Salvador nodded, walking into the infirmary room.

It took everything he had not gasp at the shape the poor girl was in. (And she was definitely a girl. She didn’t look much older than sixteen.)

Hair seemed matted and had a dulled red color. Eyes closed tight. A gash on her face stitched up, arms and legs bandaged. Lips a pale blue, still fighting off frostbite.

Her vitals on the monitors seemed fine, though there were discrepancies. (Girl probably had some internal damage that was rearing its head from time to time, not to mention any mental and emotional issues she probably had.)

Green eyes flitted open, the girl’s body tense. “Who… Are you?” She asked, voice harsh and whispered. (Hoarse.)

“My name is Salvador… And… I work with the Company of Light. The people who brought you here from Magix? My friend Ofelia says you were awfully brave to make it to Magix on your own, given how hurt you were.” He kept his voice level, soft and soothing.

_“You know I hate when you talk to me like that. I’m not a child, Salvador. You don’t have to try and coddle me.” Griffin glowered at him, arms crossed. He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head._

_“I’m sorry… I just… I’m at a loss too, Griffin… We just lost, Dad. And I know you were close…”_

_“You two were close too! Should I be worried about you too?”_

_“Maybe.”_

“I’m Carissa…” Her voice was so soft.

“I wasn’t… That brave.” The girl closed her eyes, shaking her head. “I was terrified… And hurt… They wouldn’t listen though.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Those… They called themselves fairy hunters… But I’m not a fairy. I’m an elemental. And…” Her eyes opened, tears streaming. “And they attacked my town. I managed to fight back a little… But they took me to…”

“Obsidian?” Salvador guessed, though he knew. She gave a nod, her voice shaky.

“It was so bad… And I’ve never been away from home like that before.”

Salvador extended a hand to her, letting her take it if she wished. She squeezed his hand tight, eyes closed. “There was someone else… She told me to try and not show fear, that that was what they wanted…”

That had him pause. “Someone else? In the dungeons? A prisoner like you?” Carissa nodded slowly, keeping her hand in Salvador’s.

“She kept their attention on her. Anytime they came to my cell, she’d start a fight with them. But she didn’t have magic.” She shook her head. “Why would you start a fight with magical beings if you don’t have magic?”

“Sounds like she was trying to save you.”

“She shouldn’t have. I wasn’t even able to save my home. I wasn’t worth saving.” Carissa let his hand go, tearing her gaze away. “She should have let them kill me.”

Salvador glanced to the clock. Five more minutes. Maybe… “Guess she felt differently.” He gave her a slight smile. “Probably felt that a kid like you deserved a second chance.”

Carissa frowned, her nose crinkling a bit. “I’m not a kid. I’m almost eighteen.”

“Still a kid.” Salvador told her, ruffling her hair a bit. “How’d you manage to escape to Magix, anyway?”

“The other prisoner…” Carissa frowned. “I told this all to Ofelia… If you’re her friend, wouldn’t she have told you all of this?”

“I just wanted to make sure we’re dotting the I’s and crossing the T’s.” Salvador lied. “The other prisoner helped you escape?” Salvador tried to get her back on track.

She gave a slow nod. “Yeah… She… Told me about a passage at the end of the maze of cells… That it led to a portal. She… Helped me get out by drawing their attention.”

“She look like this?” Salvador asked, pulling out the picture of him and Griffin. “Look closely.”

Carissa studied the photograph, giving a little frown. “If you take away the glasses and have a red mark on her neck, that’s her.” She looked to Salvador, something unreadable in her eyes. “You… Know her?”

Salvador swallowed, giving a slow nod. “I do… She’s my sister. And I’m trying to figure out how to save her.” He took Carissa’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, for your help and your bravery.”

The girl gave a nod, biting at her lip. “When… You get her back… Will you tell her ‘thank you’ for me? I… Overheard Ofelia talking with some people about sending me off and…”

“I will. I promise.” Salvador gave a wave and smile, walking out the door. Hagen swore, gesturing for him to hurry down the hall.

“Did you get what you needed?”

“I did. Thank you, Hagen.”

“Don’t thank me yet, we still gotta get out of this wing before-”

“Before what, Hagen?” Ofelia’s voice boomed, the nurse having her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed as she looked Hagen and Salvador over. “What the hell are you two doing in this part of the infirmary?”

“That’s… A good question, Ofelia… One I’m sure we’ll have the answer to if you’d give us a few moments to confer…” Salvador gave a sheepish smile.

(Normally he’d be afraid of her… But he had confirmation his sister was alive. Real evidence she was okay. And nothing could dull that thrill.)


	7. "No" Isn't A Suitable Answer

**“No” Isn’t A Suitable Answer**

“What the hell do you mean ‘no’?!” Salvador asked, his voice lilting.

Red. He was seeing red. His entire being feeling as if it were ignited, rage festering just beneath the surface of his skin. Anger being worn as a second skin.

“What the hell do you mean you won’t sign off on this?” He growled, demanding Oritel to answer him.

Oritel, for his part, seemed unbothered by Salvador’s seething growls. As if it was no real concern to him, as if he were marking this down as some sort of _minor_ tantrum. “You know I can’t sign off on a raid at Obsidian. It’s far too risky and-”

“Risky? You want to talk about risky, Oritel?!” Salvador’s voice rose. There was movement around the room, some of the lower level soldiers finding excuses to leave, not wanting to get caught up in the argument. All that remained were him and Oritel.

_Cowards._

“Risky was sending Griffin on this mission in the first fucking place. But you were more than willing to sign off on _that_ mission…” Salvador glowered. “But then again, _you_ had something to _gain_ from _that_ mission. Nothing to gain in actually rescuing her though, is there?”

Oritel frowned, setting his maps aside to truly look at Salvador. “That was different, Salvador. Lives were on the line. Intervention was necessary.”

“And you don’t think _her_ life is on the line now?” He moved closer, deciding to force Oritel to look him in the eyes. To stand head-to-head with him. (As if the Dominian king could match his height. Salvador was taller than the king, even if it was only by an inch or two.)

“I think it’s too risky to go and save her when we’re not even sure she’s still alive.”

“But we _know_ she is. Carissa said so!” Salvador argued. “She saved that kid, she’s still alive. Which means we still have a chance to bring her home in one piece.”

“That was weeks ago!” A sigh. “And you’re assuming they didn’t kill her immediately after she broke the girl out.” Oritel swore, moving away, arms crossed. “You’re assuming that she’s still alive…”

“She is.” Salvador growled. “Don’t you think if she were dead, they’d have sent her body to us?”

“Why would they do that?”

“To make a statement. To show you and Marion that you weren’t smarter than them.” Salvador swallowed. “If they’d killed Griffin, they’d send her body to send a message to you. But they haven’t, which means she’s still alive.”

“Or it means she’s talking.” A voice came from behind. Snobby. Know-it-all. Erendor.

Salvador turned quick on his heels, feeling his magic burn just under his palms, demanding the King of Eraklyon’s blood for even suggesting such bullshit. “My sister’s been more reliable than you have so far, Your Highness.” He seethed, trying to keep his rage contained.

“I understand you want to think the best of your sister, Salvador… But face the facts.” Erendor shrugged, that _holier-than-thou_ tone in his voice. “If Griffin’s not dead yet, it’s because she’s singing like a bird for the Ancestral Witches. Hell, she may even be working for them now.”

It took two seconds for Salvador to have Erendor pinned against the wall, his hands wrapped tight around the king’s neck, his magic sending waves of pain into Erendor’s body. He couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t release his hold. Not even with Oritel yelling for him to stop, not even with the king trying to pull him away.

Gentle hands. It was two sets of gentle hands pulling him away, the smell of lilacs invading his senses and forcing a wave of calm into his being that made him let go. Erendor falling to the floor, spluttering and trying to breathe.

“Deep, easy breaths… Nice and slow.” Palladium murmured into his ears. His body shook, arms wrapping around him. Feminine. Slender.

Faragonda. No one else was brave (stupid) enough to force herself into a fight. No one else seemed to have her lack of self-preservation. “What happened?” Faragonda asked, looking to Oritel and Erendor.

Oritel was assisting his friend off the ground, glowering toward Salvador. “Erendor was only making a plausible suggestion and Salvador didn’t take it well.”

“Griffin would never work with them… Not for real.” Salvador managed to speak out, his words slurred from the aromagic therapy Palladium was weaving. “She’s in trouble… Not a traitor.”

Faragonda squeezed her arms around Salvador, letting him know she cared. “It’s going to be okay, Sal… But we can’t attack Erendor. Or Oritel. We have to work together. Okay?” She kept her voice soft, looking to the two kings.

“For the record, I’m with Salvador on this. The evidence points to Griffin still being alive, which means she’s still in danger. But if we don’t get our asses in gear to go and bring her home, we’ll have _another_ death on our hands.”

“Faragonda, things are a bit difficult right now. We can’t j-” Faragonda cut Oritel off, moving away from Salvador so he could lean more on Palladium.

“Things are always going to be ‘difficult’, Oritel. We’re in the middle of a damn war. Nothing is ever going to be simple again. Doing the _right_ thing is never easy. But we’re supposed to do it anyway.”

Damn… There it was.

Salvador could feel it coming off in waves from Faragonda. Negative energy drawing to her, radiating from her.

 _She was a witch once… Long before her wings sprouted. Her soul was considered too_ kind _to be witchy, but that temper…_

Oritel and Erendor seemed to feel it too, the duo backing away slowly. “We’ve still got fifteen active missions going on. We can’t risk a raid on Obsidian now.”

“Fine. We won’t do it now. But we _will_ be raiding Obsidian before the solstice starts. With or without you.” Faragonda laced her hand in Salvador’s, Palladium lacing his hand in Salvdor’s other hand.

They walked him out of the War Room; Faragonda still fuming, Palladium weaving the aromagic therapy around, and Salvador feeling both intoxicated (thanks to Palladium’s spell) and in awe (of Faragonda’s willingness to stand up for him and Griffin).

Maybe, just maybe, not all was lost…


	8. Plotting Against Obsidian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be hectic for me tomorrow, so enjoy two chapters for the price of one!

**Plotting Against Obsidian**

Zarathustra and Ediltrude frowned, looking the plans over. “Are you sure this is how you’d like to play this…? It’s a bit… Flashy.” Ediltrude finally spoke, setting Salvador’s notebook down.

“Yeah, it seems a bit… Much.” Zarathustra hummed, looking it over. “I mean, it’s a good gesture, sure. And it sure does make one hellova statement to those bastards in the Coven… But it’s a riskier attack plan than she’d come up with.”

Salvador rolled his eyes, taking the notebooks from them. “That’s the point. It’s meant to be flashy and risky. It’ll make the Ancestral Witches wonder what’s going on and they’ll want to pull their resources out, which would give us time and access to Obsidian’s dungeons.”

“And to their artifacts…” Electronio pointed out a certain room on the map. “Assuming Griffin’s maps are still viable and they haven’t swapped rooms around to compensate for our knowledge, they keep their stolen valuables here.”

Ediltrude shrugged. “It could work… I guess.”

“And mine and Palla’s little Lunarian Flu bomb totally weakened them a bit…” Zarathustra grinned. Electronio shook his head.

“I’ll never understand why the two of you felt that was a good idea…”

“We’re in the middle of a war, E. Everything’s fair game.” Zarathustra winked. “Besides, they deserved it for that attack on Kinal. And their assault on Tides.”

“If you say so…” Electronio looked the plans over. “Anyway… It’s a decent plan… Assuming we can get the necessary soldiers to comply…”

“Which won’t be easy considering it’ll mean disregarding Oritel’s feelings on the matter.” Zarathustra made a face. “They’re all so _loyal_ to him.”

“Or rather, they’re _loyal_ to Marion because of her Dragon Fire… Which goes back to being loyal to him because he married her.” Ediltrude corrected. “Point being, we still have some kinks to work out.”

Salvador chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that… Faragonda and Saladin have been helping me gain some support…”

Electronio groaned, shaking his head. “I’m well aware… Though I’m certain Saladin is only willing to help because he’s hoping for revenge against Maeve…”

“Which I hope he gets. She stole almost everything from him, so him taking her down would be… Poetic.” Salvador circled a part of his map. “I think this will be the main issue… Lord Darkar tends to hide out in the library located here… And we all know how powerful he is.”

Ediltrude gestured to the drawings representing Luna and Radius. “If we can convince these two to help us out with this… Darkar would have major trouble trying to stop us. We all know how powerful and bright the magic of Solaria is. Especially when wielded by the King and Queen.”

“Edi, you’re a genius.” Salvador grinned, kissing the witch on the cheek. She glared, wiping at her face.

“Don’t get fresh with me, Sal. I don’t think your elf would be appreciative.” A threat that didn’t mean shit. (The glare didn’t even reach her eyes, instead a playful mirth hid in them.)

Zarathustra snapped her fingers, drawing attention to the west wing of Obsidian Palace. “Yeah. Hi. What are we going to do if Valtor is there?”

Damn… Good point.

“We could ask Marion to join in on our crusade… She’s more than a match for him.” Ediltrude pointed out. Electronio shook his head.

“Absolutely not. Obsidian isn’t a normal dark realm, ladies. It’s _the_ dark realm. Marion sets a wing in there and her magic will be useless. The same thing would happen if Valtor set foot on Domino. It’s why they’ve never tried to directly attack it.”

“Great. So what are we going to do then?” Zarathustra asked. “If we can’t use Marion… Who else can stand toe-to-toe with him?”

Salvador grabbed some of the notes Griffin had sent, flipping through. “Simple, we use his advantage against him.”

The twins shared a concerned look; Electronio gave him a frown. “Do you wish to elaborate on that idea, Salvador?” E asked.

“Think about it. Valtor’s not stupid. He’s got to know he’d have a homerealm advantage on Obsidian. And we’re all aware of how his ego tends to get the best of him, right?”

“Right.”

“I guess…”

“Well we use that. His own pride will be his downfall because he won’t be as careful while fighting on Obsidian. He’ll just assume he can take us and he’ll get careless. He’ll make mistakes.”

Electronio’s eyes lit up. “And that will make him susceptible in a fight with anyone. It’s brilliant!”

Salvador grinned. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know… I think I’d still feel better if we had an ace up our sleeves…” Ediltrude admitted.

“Why not go for the Water Star things? They can weaken him, right? And then we’d be more likely to win.” Zarathustra asked.

Salvador groaned. “We already thought of the Water Stars and there’s no way to get them… Not unless you two know someone pure of heart that isn’t entangled with Dragon Fire.”

“Alyssa…?” Ediltrude asked. “She’s practically a saint.”

“No… Alyssa’s got that temper… Remember, she almost fed us to that swamp monster on Lunaris’s Blood Moon Bog?”

“Right… Damn.” Ediltrude sighed. “Guess we’re going to have to pray your plan works, Salvador.”

“It will. It’s got to.” Salvador looked it over, trying to commit it to memory. “I’m going to bring my sister home…”


	9. Mutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing two chapters again because 1) I probably won't be posting on the 11th because of my birthday and I'll probably be in a food coma (one of the best things about being quarantined with family, homemade food), and 2) these chapters seem to just... Flow better together.
> 
> Thank you.

**Mutiny**

Oritel glared them down, Marion’s arms wrapped around him in an attempt to keep him calm. “What do you mean the ships are already prepped?” The King growled out.

He shouldn’t have smirked, he shouldn’t have felt so damn cocky… But Salvador was only human. He couldn’t help himself.

So he flashed a smile at the King and Queen of Domino, feeling bold as Faragonda, Saladin, Palladium, and the twins took to his sides, as if becoming their own miniature battalion. “I mean the ships are prepped and ready to leave for Obsidian, Your Highness. We’ve only come here to let you know that we’ll be taking off soon. You know, just in case you wanted to wish our raiding party good luck.”

“And to show a bit of good faith. We’d hate to have went through all this trouble to cripple the Ancestral Witches and attack their castle and not have a place to return too.” Saladin spoke up, his voice deeper. Sager. (Transformed. Damn that banshee got him good.)

Faragonda gave that smile of hers, the one that had lesser men cower down. “You _will_ come and wish us good luck, right Oritel?”

Oritel looked to Marion, as if flabbergasted they’d go to these extremes.

 _This is why one must never make promises they don’t intend on keeping._ Salvador could hear his mother’s voice clearly.

“Of course we will. We only want what’s best, Faragonda.” Marion spoke for her and Oritel. “Good luck, my friends.”

“Thanks. We’ll be sure to give the Coven your regards.” Ediltrude mock curtseyed, Zarathustra following suite.

“After we turn their little castle inside out.”

Palladium shook his head. “Please remember our priorities, ladies.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“We know.”

Marion gave a snicker, the tension leaving her body. Oritel, however, still had his scowl.

“You’re all aware this is a form of treason, right? To go against my wishes?”

“We know. But we don’t care. And apparently, neither do the rest of our crew.” Salvador handed him the list of members going. “Good luck arguing with both Teredor and Radius.”

“And with me.” Marion turned to her husband. “I’m for this plan. Not only can we cripple the Coven’s army and retrieve some of the artifacts they stole… But… We’ll be able to fulfill our promise to Griffin and Salvador.”

“Don’t worry, Oritel. My sister and I will be out of your hair as soon as I get her back. Knowing her, she’s as tired of all of this as I am.” Salvador gave his bow, turning to head out the door and toward the hangar bay. Footsteps fell in behind him, the group ready to head into their respective teams.

His sister would be coming home today. Even if he wouldn’t be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salvador frowned, holding tight to the chair arms. Nausea came in waves, his vision shifting.

He should have rode with Codatorta and Faragonda. He should have picked the sleeker ships.

He should have packed a motion sickness potion.

“Please tell me we’re almost there…? I can’t handle this…” Zarathustra whined from her seat, looking greener than she normally did.

Saladin rolled his eyes, keeping his hands steady on the wheel. “We’ll get there when we get there.”

“We’re all going to die before we even get to Obsidian…” Ediltrude groaned.

The ship took a quick turn; the group collectively moaning. “Dammit Saladin! I thought you knew how to fly these things!” Salvador swore, holding tighter to his chair. (Saladin had better not be drunk…)

“I know what I’m doing! All of you just sit back and shut up!”

“Say nice things at my funeral… Even if they’re all lies.” Zarathustra whined out. Ediltrude huffed.

“Like hell you’re going to die on me. I’m the eldest one here, I’m the one that should get to die.”

“Can we all focus on _not_ dying? Thanks.” Salvador shook his head. (Yep. He should have rode with Faragonda and Codatorta… Or Niobe and Luna… Anyone but Saladin.)


	10. Found

**Found**

Things seemed to be going according to plan. (And by that, things were going to hell in a handbasket. But in a good way…)

Luna and Radius were leading their forces and shattering through the shadow creatures as if they were nothing.

Niobe and Teredor and their troops sending Coven members back (and managing to magi-cuff some of them). Palladium and Codatorta were scavenging around and sticking close by.

Saladin and Hagen had charged into the fray, deciding to be more hands-on in their fight. Faragonda had flown off with Ediltrude and Zarathustra.

Alyssa and Rhodos were holding their own in the courtyard; bringing the plants back to life and using their root systems and pollen to keep the enemy soldiers at bay.

Which left Salvador free to find his sister…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dammit!_

Was he too late?

He’s questioned at least ten different Coven members (and shadow creatures), but none of them seemed to know about Griffin.

 _Son of a bitch_.

Frustration was eating at him. Anger flooding his veins. Scorching hot like fire. _Had they killed her?_

No. No. She was alive. She had to be alive.

_He couldn’t bury her too._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He growled, casting his spell to trap the spider-bat in an energy draining cage. “I know you’re a favorite pet of Darkar’s.” He pulled the little cage to him, the spider-bat flitting about helplessly in the center.

It seemed scared, little shrill noises falling from it’s body as it’s legs drew up close. (He’d feel bad later. He had a mission right now.) “Where’s my sister? Where’s Griffin?” He showed the spider-bat the picture he had, the picture he’d kept so close it was starting to tear now.

The creature shifted itself into a small version of an all-too familiar foe. “Good boy.” He set the cage down, watching as it shifted back to normal. “The spell will wear off soon. I suggest flying as fast and as far away as possible when it does.”

Salvador started down the corridors, placing a hand on the communicator Electronio and Magnethia had designed for them. “Anyone seen Valtor lately? I’ve got a few questions I’d like to ask.”

“Lower level, near the west wing. I saw him trying to tail Faragonda.” Saladin’s voice cut through.

“No way, I just saw him heading toward the east wing.” Palladium called out. “He was after Magnethia.”

Salvador swore. “Just try and slow him down.” He started toward the eastern wings, praying he’d run into the Dark Dragon’s Keeper. (He wasn’t religious. Not anymore… But damn if he didn’t pray…)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valtor was rushing toward one of the exits, flames and embers trailing behind. An aura seemed to follow him; one of anger and misery. Fists clenched so tightly.

No way in hell was he going to get away.

Salvador raised his hands, a wall of pure energy forming in front of the other wizard, stopping him dead in his tracks. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He growled out, showing himself.

A chill threatened to run down Salvador’s spine when Valtor turned and grinned at him, flames coming into his palms. “If I were you, Salvador, I wouldn’t challenge those above my power level.”

Great. Bastard knew who he was. Fantastic.

“Oh trust me, I’m more of a lover than a fighter.” Salvador admitted, walking closer to the blonde. Head high, back straight. Eyes forward. He wouldn’t let this smarmy dick intimidate him. His magic freed itself, covering over Valtor’s hands and extinguishing his flames.

“But you see, I’m sort of looking for someone. And from what I’ve been told, you’re the one who knows where she is.”

He tilted his head, trying to make it seem like Valtor had no choice. “So I’m going to ask nicely. Where the hell is my sister?” He raised his hands, watching as his magic crept up Valtor’s arms and held him in a restricted position.

Valtor gave a smug smile, patronizing. “Where she should be, my bed.”

It didn’t even register to him when his magic freed itself again, constricting up Valtor’s legs in record time. Didn’t register that it was determined to stop up his airways and destroy him. “Where the hell is my sister?” He repeated, voice lowering. Growling.

“In her grave.” Valtor managed to growl out. Flames burst around him, setting him free of Salvador’s magic.

Salvador swore, trying to match Valtor blast for blast. Tried to keep his cool. Tried to focus.

But the flames were growing faster and faster and the smoke was making it hard to see. Hard to breathe. (No. No. He had to fight this. He had to.)

“What’s the matter? Getting burned out?” Valtor taunted, the flames finally pinning Salvador in place.

It was almost too much. Too much smoke, too much ash. Too much.

And then it was gone.

Water rushed out of nowhere; the flames sizzled out, the smoke dissipated, and Valtor was sprayed down until he was soaking wet.

“I figured you could use a cooldown.” A familiar voice teased. Niobe.

The Queen of Andros radiated confidence and elegance as she flew down to Salvador, helping him up. “Let’s go.” She spoke softly.

Salvador shook his head, his anger still just below the surface. “Not until he tells me where-”

Niobe’s fingers snapped in front of him, her eyes and tone softening. “She’s fine, Sal. Faragonda and Cody have her.” She threw that last bit out to Valtor, smirking.

Safe.

She was safe.

Faragonda and…

She was safe.

Salvador gave a nod, letting his magic cocoon around them, teleporting them to the nearest Company ship.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salvador paced at the back of the ship, every nerve lighting up.

_Safe. She was safe. Niobe said Faragonda and Codatorta had her._

_Niobe wouldn’t lie._

_Griffin was alive and safe._

“Can you please stop doing that? You’re making me nervous.” Magnethia piped up, walking toward Salvador. The first aid kit was in her hands. “Besides, I need to look at your arm before you get an infection.”

“My arm’s fine.”

“I predict a thirty percent chance it’ll get infected if I don’t proceed with the first aid.” Magnethia tsked. “Of course, you can wait and let Ofelia do it when we get back to the Fortress… But that’ll increase the wait time for you to see Griffin.”

Salvador swore, sitting down on the nearest chair. “Fine. Bandage me up and clean it…” Damn Ofelia and her rules. He needed to see his sister. He _had_ to see her. Sooner rather than later.

“From what Codatorta was telling me over the coms, you’ll probably have to wait anyway. Ofelia’s going to want to do a full screening.” Ediltrude piped up from the front.

“I’m just glad she’s okay.” Zarathustra shook her head. “Though I’m curious as to how she managed to live a year on Obsidian…?”

“Some things she may never tell us. And there are some things we most likely shouldn’t ask.” Saladin piped in. “We probably don’t really want to know anyway.”

A year.

Right.

It had been a year.

But she was safe now. She was going to go home.

She was safe.

_He had his sister._


	11. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift... Just in case you wanna have a background song going on.
> 
> Also... Major tissue warning here. Sorry!

**Safe and Sound**

_He had to get to Griffin. Just a little longer…_

Kaia had checked him out and healed his wounds (to the best of her abilities). Put salve on his burns and wrapped his cuts. Had him drink a potion to dull the ache of his bruised ribs and face.

It didn’t matter though. None of it mattered. His sister was _so_ close. (And getting treated by Ofelia, according to Palladium. Which was going to take a bit considering the state she was in… Or at least, the state Faragonda had reported her to be in.)

_He’d figure that out later. His sister was alive and home. That’s what mattered._

“Are… We done here?” He asked, chancing a glance to the other side of the exam room. “I’ve complied and let you work your magic…” He gave a pout to the elf, trying for his best puppy dog eyes.

Kaia gave an exasperated sigh, looking to the ceiling. “I suppose…” She gave a teasing smile. “Congratulations, by the way. I’m glad this turned out the way you’d hoped.” Her ears gave a slight wiggle, the hoop earrings jingling. “I know how much you worried about her.”

“Thanks.” Salvador grinned, getting to his feet. (Slowly. No need to jostle anything.) “I just hope she’s not too pissed we took so long.” Griffin was a stickler for punctuality. She couldn’t stand waiting when plans had already been set up. (Unless there was a damn good reason, that is…)

“I’m sure she’s going to be glad just to be on her way home.” Kaia bit her lip. “I’ve… Heard rumors of how Obsidian is now that _they’re_ in charge… And I’ve got to say… Sounds like they make those _haunted house_ attractions on Jinua look like child’s play.”

Salvador swallowed, putting his jacket back on. “I don’t know what they did to that realm, Kaia… But it felt dead. Like the whole realm was just… Devoid of a will to live. Aside from the actual Coven members… That is.”

Kaia closed her eyes, arms wrapping tight around herself. “I can only imagine…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin was still being treated. Which, fine.

He could wait just a little longer to see her. Codatorta had mentioned she needed her spare glasses anyway. Which he had to get from her storage box in his room.

Plenty of time for Ofelia to be done. (What was taking so long though? Exams never lasted this long…)

He shook his head, trying to ignore that niggling feeling in his bones. The one that tapped into his anger. That had him imagining different horrific scenarios that she could have been subjected to…

_The Coven was crippled now. They’d brought down some of their key players. Including the Dark Circle. And they had Griffin back._

She was safe. She was safe.

And he was going to get to-

“Salvador.” Faragonda rushed up to him, arms wrapping tight around him as tears hit his shoulder. (Please be happy tears, please be happy tears.)

“Easy, Fara. I’ve already got bruised ribs.” He tried to laugh it off, arms wrapping around her. “And I don’t need you breaking Griffin’s spare glasses. She’d kill me if we have to order more…”

Faragonda’s hold tightened. “Sorry… I just… Are you going to get to see her… Soon?” Nervous. (Shit what happened?)

“I hope so.” He gave a smile, pulling away. “Thank you, by the way… Niobe said you’re the one who managed to find her.”

The fairy’s eyes seemed to widen, a bit of fear and a flash of anger crossing her features so fast he almost didn’t notice. (Almost. Being with an elf had its advantages.)

“I…” She swallowed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I need you to know that when I found Griffin… It wasn’t exactly… She wasn’t in a good place, Sal.”

Salvador snorted, “Understatement of the century, Faragonda. Obsidian felt like it was ready to kill itself.” Faragonda shook her head, her hands waving a bit.

“That’s… Not what I meant. I mean…” She huffed, her fingers starting to twitch. Salvador could feel her mind reeling, trying to find the words. “It… Be careful, when you talk to her. Voice low and deliberately visible motion. Don’t… Don’t try to sneak up on her. She…”

“She nearly blasted E on the ship for that. Well… She was going to try to blast him… She didn’t exactly… Have her magic for that. Which was why E was getting close to her in the first place. To remove the… Magic suppressor…” The fairy was rambling, voice trailing off.

Salvador gave a slow nod. “It’s… To be expected. She was on Obsidian for a year and who knows what they did to her.” He didn’t need to go there. If he went there, he’d go after Oritel again. And he couldn’t do that. Couldn’t risk getting sent to Omega when he _just_ got his sister back.

Faragonda swore. “Salvador… I don’t think you’re…” She paused, trying to catch her breath. “Just… Don’t try to overwhelm her and try not to react too strongly if she… Tells you anything.”

Fuck. Faragonda being cryptic instead of blunt was never a good sign. “Faragonda… How _did_ you find my sister? _Where_ was she?”

The fairy shook her head. “That… I don’t think that’s my place to tell you.” She swallowed, looking toward the clock. “I… Need to go check on Hagen. See you later!” She rushed off down the hallway, almost as if she were on fire.

_What the hell was she not telling him?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salvador knocked on the door as loudly as he could, wanting to make sure she heard him before he walking in. “Did someone order spare glasses?” He went for the teasing greet, knowing she’d probably react better to that than anything.

(Last time he’d tried to coddle her… Didn’t go well. He learned his lesson.)

Griffin nearly stumbled she was running so fast to greet him. Arms wrapping tightly to the point he could feel her nails digging into his skin. So tight. Like she was afraid he’d disappear from her sight. _Never again._

He didn’t get a good look at her current state, but he could feel something off with her in how her stance was, how she seemed to flinch and wince at his touch despite seeming to crave it. “I missed you too!” He tried to laugh it off, his arms holding her close.

She was real. She was alive and breathing and _this_ close to being back home. Where she belonged.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Her voice was soft and whispered, hoarse. Salvador shook his head, trying not to laugh. (Of course, she was worried about him during this fucking raid when she’d been through hell. He was going to have to have a chat with her about self-care.)

“Glad I’m _okay_? What about you? Griffin…” He swore, pulling away to get a good look at her.

He could see bruising and scarring around her neck and along her arms, the infirmary gown meant to give her enough cover for visitors but to help any wounds get the air they needed to heal. Two marks seemed to peek out from her chest, points of a letter. She seemed to be shaking without realizing it.

Red around her eyes, like she’d not been sleeping. (Her eyes… Yellow instead of amber. What the hell happened out there?)

He held her hands in his, trying to make her look him in the eyes, to believe what she was seeing. “I was so scared… I thought…” He paused, trying to find his words. “I mean… I promised Dad I’d watch out for you and then you just went radio silent and then…”

Salvador pulled her close for another hug, her arms wrapping tightly around him again. (Tensing. She kept tensing, but pulling closer. Like she was fighting the impulse to run away.)

“Little Sister, you’re alive.” He gave a humorless laugh. She was alive. She was right in front of him. “You’re alive.”

“I am. And so are you.” There she was, a bit of her bite sticking out. She pulled away from him, her eyes trying to focus. “You said you had my spares?”

Salvador chuckled, handing her glasses case over to her. “Here, I’m sure you need these.” She seemed to rush to put them back on, glancing around the room to take everything in.

Griffin’s gaze stopped on him, a frown coming to her face. “He said you’d be okay… I mean… I know he’s a liar… But surely he would have kept his word about that.” She seemed to be muttering to herself, her hand going over his bandage.

Salvador frowned, confusion overtaking him. (And his curiosity.) “What are you talking about? Who said I’d be okay?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Obsidian? Did they hurt you?” Griffin spoke slow, as if he were a child. (But he could hear her own confusion on the matter.)

“It was a raid. And we were all fighting. Though Saladin and I do make a pretty good team, if I do say so myself.” He gave a grin. “You proud of my plan? I put it all together using your notes… Granted, it was bit more flashy than you prefer… But it worked.” He studied her reaction. Something wasn’t right.

Something was very much not right. She looked even more confused. (What had they done to her out there? Lysslis was known for her mindbending… Did she do that to Griffin?)

“How did you make a plan behind bars? Better yet, how did you even get it to the others?”

Bars? Had she been led to believe he was a prisoner? For how long?

_Someone was going to pay for this…_

“Griffin. What the hell are you talking about? I’ve been working behind the scenes…. The first time I went to Obsidian was this morning.” He explained, watching her reaction.

Her eyes seemed to widen, shock? Griffin’s face seemed to pale a bit, as if she were going to be sick. _What had they done?_

“You’ve… Never been to Obsidian? Not until today?” She needed clarification.

“That’s right…” He looked her over, taking a step toward her. “What happened out there, Griffin? What-”

She cut him off, her body starting to tremble and her breathing coming fast. (Shit, shit, shit.)

“I… I knew it.” She gave a bit of a mirthless laugh. “I knew it but I couldn’t risk it being…. How… I’m so…. I should have known…”

“Should have known wha-” Salvador tried to ask, reaching a hand for her.

But she ran past him and to the bathroom by her infirmary room. Doors left open. Salvador swore, following after her.

He could hear her getting sick, could hear choked off cries.

He felt his own heart drop as he grabbed one of the washcloths, wetting it down before going to her.

Small.

She looked so small, tucked in on herself as she heaved. Her body shaking, tears streaming down her face.

He hadn’t seen her like this. Not since their dad died.

It killed him, seeing her look like she was trying to cave in on herself, to hide herself and make herself as small as possible. So drastically different from the witch he knew.

“Griffin…? I’m not going to pretend I know what happened. But I know you’re safe now. And that’s we can hope for… Right?” He kept his voice low and tried his damndest to keep from crying too.

He sank to her level, holding her carefully as he wiped at her face. Grateful that she didn’t try to run away or shove him back. “You’re safe and there’s not a damn thing they can do to you here.”

She was still shaking, her arms wrapping around him. “Sal… I let him… I…” Her head shook, as if she was trying to force the words out. _Who did what?_

“He raped me.” A soft confession, one that he had to make himself breathe through so he wouldn’t react. (Not yet. Now wasn’t the time. She needed him more than he needed to be angry.)

“I thought… I was protecting you and he was lying and…” It kept coming, the confession, the reasons. _All building up inside of him, fueling the anger deep within._

He’d never heard choked-off sobs coming from her before, never felt her hold so tightly to him as if he were a lifeline. (Damn he was going to _kill_ Valtor. He could already picture the wizard smothering in the goo ball spell.)

“It’s okay to let it out. It’s okay. You only did what you thought you had to do. There’s no shame in that.” The only one who should be ashamed was Valtor. Griffin was under duress; he was just an entitled ass.

Salvador did his best to stay a calming presence for her, to hold her and let her cry it out. Let her hold tight and shake and break down. (She was going to be okay. She was home and safe and he was damn sure going to keep her that way.)

Her cries died down; her head lay still on his shoulder. She’d exhausted herself, sleep forcing itself on her.

 _She needed to sleep. She looked like she hadn’t slept properly in months_.

He was careful not to wake her as he lifted her up, bringing her back to the infirmary bed. He’d be there when she woke up again, if for no other reason than to serve as a reminder she was at the Fortress. Safe and sound…


	12. Onward

**Onward**

It had been difficult the past few days: waiting on Ofelia to finish her tests on Griffin, Griffin trying to _assimilate_ (Palladium’s word) to being back in a safe environment, and trying to hold his tongue every time he saw Oritel or Erendor or Marion.

(All of this was partially their fault. They should have never pushed her to go. They should have let Salvador go after her earlier.)

To her credit, Griffin had been great at masking everything. She stuck close to the twins, using them to catch up on everything she’d missed.

_She’d banned Faragonda from her infirmary room after that first night… When the fairy kept trying to press her to talk. Palladium had explained to them, that she’d be unwilling to say anything more than she had, but it didn’t make it easier. Not when they all wanted so desperately to help her._

Griffin’d even picked a fight with Hagen for old times’ sakes. All while grinning and feigning innocence about his (scarred up) hand.

There was always that lingering feeling in the background though, one that showed itself from time to time.

_She’d nearly blasted him into oblivion. He’d scared her, unintentionally, when he walked up to her while her back was turned. The panic in her eyes, that glassy look… And then the waves of anger and self-disgust that came over her when she’d realized what she’d almost done…_

_It wasn’t right. He should have got to her sooner…_

But Palladium, in all his infinite wisdom about these sorts of things (trauma training in his home realm, one of the reasons he was recruited), had warned against pushing her. Or asking for any details.

 _“You don’t want to be that final nail, Salvador. When she’s ready, she’ll come to you or to the twins or to whomever she feels comfortable sharing it with. Just take it day by day._ ”

Easier said than done…

He couldn’t stand how she acted when he or Hagen or any of the other guys were around. (Even with Faragonda or the twins nearby.) How she tried to make herself seem smaller or glanced toward the doors and windows as if casing the room for an escape plan.

But she was back. She was at the Fortress and there was no way in hell those fucks at the Coven could get to her.

And as soon as Ofelia finished with her exam (which was taking longer than normal… Had there been internal injuries? Did he need to be worried? Did Griffin need surgery? Was she bleeding on the inside?) he’d take her home. To Rancor.

_Unless-dragons’ forbid- she wanted to stay at the Fortress… Then he’d help her set up her room…_

Any day now. Any day now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was quieter than normal, and she seemed smaller.

Hair braided upward and close to the scalp, a long-sleeved navy-colored shirt, and (Ediltrude’s?) sweatpants. Movements slowed and deliberate, as if trying not to aggravate wounds. (Or the newly finished tattoos Pandora had helped set over her, her way of trying to cover up the worst of the scars on her body.)

The feeling of their magic had subsided, her room finished. (Nearly bare as most of the Fortress’s rooms were. Though her research and books filled most of the empty spaces.)

“I’ll never understand why you’d willingly stay here. We had our walking papers.” Salvador teased, trying to get a reaction, any reaction, from Griffin.

The witch snorted, taking a seat on her bed. “I’m not going to desert in the middle of a war, Salvador. It _is_ a war crime.”

“It’s not desertion if you have the paperwork, my Dear Sister.” He couldn’t help but smile at her. _She was teasing back. Good. It’s a start._

“I’m going to see this through.” She paused, that look of concern crossing her face. (She looked so much like their mother when she did that…)

Her legs were pulled up to her chest, fingers tapping idly as she hugged them close. “Besides, Rancor’s not safe. It’s not hidden away and it’s not the most guarded of the realms.” _Fuck. That was it. He still had her afraid of him_.

(Salvador should have killed him when he had the chance. If he’d known then what he knew now… Valtor would have never walked out of that fight alive.)

“Griffin… There’s no way in-”

She held up her hand, shaking her head. “Don’t. Don’t say he couldn’t get there. We both know damn well he could. Especially if he can sense them…” Her voice was quiet at that last bit. She swore, eyes widened and her hands covering her mouth.

A guilty look passed her features, as if she’d let something slip she hadn’t wanted to. Like when they were teens and she’d accidentally said something in front of their grandmother about the boy he’d been seeing.

Salvador walked over to her, taking a seat on the bed beside her. (Trying to ignore how she flinched at him.)

“Griffin… What do you mean by that? About him sensing someone…?” He shouldn’t push. He knew he shouldn’t push. But if there was someone else they needed to be aware of, someone else that was in Valtor’s crosshairs, he needed to know.

She seemed to hug herself tighter, tears making her eyes look glassy. Knuckles white from gripping her own legs so close. “I shouldn’t have said anything… You don’t need to worry and I can’t even think about that right now and… There’s so much more that needs to be focused on…” Rambling. Her eyes darting around her room, as if to find something new to focus on, to distract them.

“Griffin.” Salvador kept his voice level. “Please look at me.” She complied, slowly, her body already starting to shake. Threatening to break down again.

He extended a hand toward hers, squeezing her hand tightly when she took his hand in hers. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please? Even if there’s nothing I can-”

“Salvador… I…” She cut him off, swearing. Her hand moved away from his, tears streaming fast. “I tried to convince myself it wasn’t true… I did… But Ofelia’s seldom wrong and… I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t noticed changes… And I’m scared. Because if he…”

She got off the bed, arms wrapping around herself as the tears fell. Soft sobs escaping her lips. “Dragons’ forbid… If he knew… If _they_ knew…”

He moved slowly and deliberately, off of the bed, and walking toward her. Staying in front of her.

She made the move to hug him tight, smudging her glasses as she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing softly. Salvador wrapped his arms tight around her, mentally trying to brace himself for whatever she was about to confess.

(He needed to try and remain neutral. She needed a rock and dammit he’d be one.)

“I’m pregnant.”


	13. No Attachment

**No Attachment**

Salvador couldn’t stop himself from tsking at her, his hands prying the books and maps out of her hands. “You should be resting. Stress isn’t good for either of you.” He teased/chastised.

Griffin glowered at him, arms crossing over her chest. Or tried too. (He had to admit, she wasn’t very imposing with her baby bump, even if the ice in her eyes would have normally stopped him dead in his tracks.)

_He loved having her fighting back with him. It showed normalcy and that she was getting more ‘assimilated’._

_Especially since her last episode. She’d blown up at Erendor when he’d had the gall to suggest she’d gotten caught by the Coven on purpose, that she’d been working with them the whole time. That her (now hard to hide) pregnancy was proof._

_And she’d let him have it. (While unfortunately letting a few things be admitted. One, that she had been assaulted, and two, that it had been Valtor.)_

_He’d been so worried how that would end up playing out in the long run, now that those outside her circle knew. But so far, things seemed okay. She just sort of ignored or pretended not to acknowledge certain questions from the others after that…_

“I’m not going to wait uselessly when there’s work to be done.” She snatched one of the books back, moving to the library desk. “Saladin and Electronio took a team to excavate around the Temple of Zephyr. And _I_ need to get them as much useful information as possible before they land.”

He snorted, making his way to sit across from her. “Electronio is more than capable of getting information on his own. And even if he did need research help, it’d fall to Maggie.”

“Magnethia has other worries on her plate.”

“And so do you.”

Griffin frowned, closing the book up. “You know I hate it when you’re right. It leaves this horrific taste in my mouth and makes me itch.” She snipped. Salvador grinned, setting his bag up where she could see it and pulled out a thermos, handing it to her.

“You skipped breakfast, again. Which prompted Palladium and Kaia to make this little concoction for you and the little one.” She shot him a look, but her gaze softened as she took it, taking a sip.

He saw her body tense, her eyes narrowing. “Salvador… What the hell did your elf put in here?”

Salvador shrugged. “Not sure. All I know is it’s something he’s given Samara and Luna when they were pregnant. And he’s sent some to Maggie and Alyssa…”

Griffin glowered, setting the thermos away. Disgust and betrayal on her face. “I’m fairly certain it’s poisonous. It’s far too bitter to be of any use.”

“Or…” Salvador stopped her. “Your taste buds have died out and need to be rekindled. Ever think of that?” He teased. The witch smirked, handing the thermos to him.

“You taste it and see if it’s just _my_ taste buds, Brother Dearest. If it is, I’ll down the rest of it. If it’s not, you’re going to tell Palladium to mind his own business.” A challenge.

_There she was. That was his sister. Those amber eyes shining again, that twisted smile she had when she thought she had the upper hand. She was coming out of her tower, finally._

Salvador shrugged, taking the thermos for himself. Taking the cap off, he managed to get a whiff. (Okay, so maybe it didn’t smell the best… But sometimes things just didn’t smell good… Right?)

He took a sip. _Oh. Oh fuck_.

He felt his eyes widen, his body threatening to seize up. The wizard quickly capped it back, shaking his head as Griffin cackled at the look on his face.

“I take it I know what I’m talking about?” She teased. Salvador swallowed, trying to force his face back into neutrality.

“Let’s put it this way, Griffin… Palladium’s days of trying to make sure you and the dragonfly are healthy are over.” He gave a nod and slight bow in concession. “You’ve proven your point.”

She gave a little smirk, getting to her feet. “I’m glad you’re seeing things my way.” She gestured to the clock. “Now if you’ll excuse me… I have to go and check in with Ofelia…”

Salvador flashed a smile. “Going to find out what you’re having today?”

Griffin paused, her body acting as if it were fighting to keep itself still. “I’m… Not going to find out. Not until birth.”

Salvador shrugged. “Fine by me. Just makes shopping a little more difficult.” He frowned, noticing how her arms wrapped around herself, cradling her bump.

How she was worrying with her lips and her fingers were fidgeting. “Griffin…?”

“Salvador… Don’t… Don’t be getting attached. Don’t make any purchases, don’t do anything. I’m not keeping them.”

Oh.

He could feel his heart sink, his mind reeling.

_It was her choice. It was always her choice. But Griffin wasn’t one to back out of a difficult situation._

_Did… Did_ _Erendor’s remarks have her questioning herself? Did Valtor have her convinced she wasn’t capable of being a mother?_

_Or had her own mind and feelings turned against her too?_

(Salvador knew he should have gotten to Griffin sooner. No one had the right to make her question herself like this.)

“Griffin… I’m not trying to make you change your mind, I’m not. I just… Are you _sure_ that’s the way you want to go?” Salvador moved to stand at her side, taking one of her hands in his. “Don’t you want to-”

“If you’re about to ask me if I _want_ to keep the baby… The answer is ‘of course I do’.” She pulled her hand away, keeping her gaze away from his. “But I can’t. It’d be selfish and foolish to try and keep them. Especially considering things aren’t exactly stable right now.”

“The war won’t go on forever, Griffin.”

“You’re right. It won’t.” Damn he wished she wouldn’t look at him like that. The hurt blatant in her eyes, the dimming of their shine. “Someone will win this war and someone will lose. It’s how things are.”

“And I’ll be _damned_ if, in the event we lose this war to _them_ , if I let any of them near me or my child. I’d kill us both first.” That sentence had chills go up his spine. The gravity in her tone, the way her demeanor changed just speaking of the Ancestral Witches and Valtor.

She’d do it. And he knew she would. (And he couldn’t fault her for those thoughts. If he’d been in her shoes… He didn’t think he’d have lasted as long in Obsidian as she did.)

Salvador gave a slight nod, letting her know he understood. “So you’re basing this decision on the probability we’d lose the war instead of win it? And it has nothing to do with-”

“With how I got here?” Griffin finished his sentence. “I’d be lying… If I said it wasn’t a factor.” Her fingers played along the bump, absentmindedly. “I don’t want to risk being unable to connect to them… I don’t want to associate them with-”

“You’ve bonded yourself to Ediltrude and Zarathustra, Griffin. If you can find something in the disaster twins to care about, you can care for just about anyone.” It was meant to be a tease, something to soften her mood.

But it didn’t. Instead she gave that sad smile, similar to the one their dad used to give whenever he had bad news to share. “And what would I tell them as they got older and started asking questions about their father?”

“I wouldn’t be able to lie to them. And I sure as hell don’t…” Tears started streaming down her face this time. “I don’t ever want them to think they’re not loved, simply because of _how_ they came to be. It’s not their fault. And I… I don’t want them to think that because _he_ ’s a monster, that they are too.”

Griffin wiped at her face, pulling her glasses to try and push the tears back. “So it’s better this way… A fresh start for them. With people who will love them no matter what and who will give them a _normal_ childhood filled with mischief and love and understanding. Like we had.”

“And you honestly think this would be the best way for them to have that?”

“I do.” She took his hands in hers. “I can’t risk us losing this war, Salvador. I can’t risk us being sitting ducks if they win. So I’m going to send them off somewhere their presence will be suppressed.” Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. “I need them to be safe… And _I’m_ not safe.”

Salvador held her close, taking a deep breath. “Okay. But you know you’re going to need help…”

“You offering?” A breathless laugh escaped her voice.

“I am. And I’ll drag Palladium into it too if I need to.” Her hold tightened around him.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet… We’ve got lots of planning ahead of us… And very limited time to do it in.” He pulled away, glancing down her body. “I mean you’re due when again? October?”

Griffin’s head swayed a bit. “Somewhere along those lines… Ofelia will give me a more accurate timeframe today.” She paused, looking to the clock and swearing. “And she’s going to kill me for being late.”

Salvador chuckled, moving to grab his bag and the thermos, taking her hand. “We’ll blame it all on me. Don’t worry.”


	14. It'll All Work Out

**It’ll All Work Out**

He kept quiet, watching and listening in awe as he heard her whisper/singing the lullaby their mother used to sing, and in their native language.

She was cradling the baby- a girl, Ofelia had said- and was carefully swaying in the bed, rocking her to sleep.

He could see the little purple wisps of hair, the paled-green skin. (He couldn’t quite tell about her eyes; he hadn’t gotten close enough yet.)

“I always forgot how that song ended…” Salvador admitted, finally letting his presence be known as he walked fully into the room.

Griffin hadn’t jumped, but he did notice her flinch, the tint of her hands changing as her magic had come to her before dying back down. “You really shouldn’t startle me.” She attempted to growl out, though she lacked her venom.

The baby was sound asleep, curled into Griffin’s arms, head on her chest. Soft snores escaping her lips. A little pink blanket covering her. “Sorry. I just didn’t want to spoil the moment.” He gave her a teasing smile. “She looks like you.”

Griffin gave a slight huff, but smiled. “Looking like me is one thing, Salvador… But if she has my attitude…”

“The realms would be lost.” Salvador chuckled, looking the bundle over. He pulled his camera from behind his back, letting Griffin see it. “Any chance you’d allow for a family photo before…”

“Before Faragonda comes and Ofelia declares she’s stillborn?” Griffin finished his thought. Sorrow. He could feel the sorrow around her.

“You know it’s not too late to change your mind…” He whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. “She’d be more than safe here until this over. And you’d be able to watch over her to your heart’s content.”

He noticed how her hold seemed to tighten around the baby, as if considering it. _Maybe she would call this whole thing off. Maybe he’d get to bring his niece home after all._

“There’s nothing I’d love more… But you know why I can’t.” There was that resolution in her voice, her mind already made up. _Damn that will_.

“I know. It was just a thought.” Salvador pointed out, letting his hand drift to his niece. Stroking over little fingers and her nose, watching as she tried to squirm closer to Griffin.

(She apparently didn’t appreciate being disturbed in her sleep either.)

There was a little pause as Salvador was allowed to take a few pictures of mother and baby, of the three of them together. (If this was it, he wanted his sister to remember there was a reason to keep fighting, a reason to keep looking.)

“Do… You think she’ll forgive me? Assuming she ever finds any of this out?” Her voice sounded so soft, so far away. Salvador gave her a smile, kissing the top of her head.

“I think so. She’ll understand the reason why, anyway.” He felt his smile turn into a grin when little fingers seemed to wrap around his. “She’d understand that this was for her own safety.”

“I hope so…” Griffin paused for a moment, seeming to take them both in. “What do you think of Valkyrie?”

Salvador smirked. “Thought you’d made up your mind about keeping her?” The glare he got, dragons’ it was worth it to see his sister try and fight back with him.

“I have. Doesn’t mean she’d not be named.”

“Good point.” Salvador conceded, looking the little girl over. “Valkyries… Those were the deities that protected warriors or something… Right?”

“Something like that.” Griffin admitted, giving a sheepish smile. “Mom used to always tell us those stories… and…”

“And it sort of stuck, huh?” Salvador teased, watching as she rolled her eyes at him. “I think it’ll work. And it’ll be believable when… Things unfold.”

Griffin gave a sigh. “Yeah… That’s… The idea.”

A lie. He could see her fingers fidget, how her hold on the baby-Valkyrie-seemed to change.

_Why couldn’t she just let herself keep her child? Why couldn’t she pick this one time to be selfish?_

“You know… You really shouldn’t think of this as a goodbye…” Salvador found himself saying. “She’s going to have the Dragon Fire to a degree… You’ll always be able to find her, one way or another. Even if Faragonda takes that potion.”

“You… You could find her. Talk to her. And who knows, maybe tell her the truth. Have a relationship of some sort with her.”

Griffin gave a mirthless laugh, her head shaking. “You’re reaching a bit there, Brother Dear.”

“Or… Maybe I’m just hoping this is all going to work out somehow. A little faith never hurt, Griffin.” He teased, wrapping an arm loosely around her and Valkyrie. “Life can be pretty damn surprising… I mean, I never thought I’d be engaged to an elf.”

Griffin chuckled a bit. “Point taken.” She kept her smile. “And I never pictured I’d be assisting Oritel with anything. But here we are.”

“Here we are.”

A small cry had Salvador stepping back, handing a bottle to Griffin. “You know they say nursing with-”

“Salvador. I can’t…”

He gave a curt nod, watching as she started nursing Valkyrie. How natural they seemed to flow together as the baby seemed to snuggle closer. “I know. It’d create an attachment and a bond that you don’t want to mess with when this… Goes down.”

Griffin bit her down, her eyes watching Valkyrie’s every movement. Taking her in. Imprinting her to memory. “I don’t want to let her go.” Griffin admitted, her voice so softly.

“You don’t have too.” Salvador tried to prod. _Please keep her._

“I can’t deny her safety and protection. I’m not safe for her.” And damn if she didn’t sound broken about that. Salvador wiped at his eyes, trying to keep his own feelings at bay. She needed him. _They_ needed him.

“I know.” He wrapped his arm back around her, kissing her cheek. “Doesn’t make this easier.”

“No, it doesn’t.” She was fighting back tears, eyes stealing glances down to Valkyrie. A soft smile breaking through. “It’s so strange… Feeling this… Much affection for someone who literally just took their first breaths.”

Salvador took a deep breath, holding her close. “It’s going to work out… We just have to have faith this is going to work out.”

“I hope so…” Griffin swallowed, her smile belying her tone as she cooed to Valkyrie. “For her sake.”


End file.
